Talk:Level 699/@comment-25489073-20141009060701
MY CONSPIRACY THEORY For 45 out of my last 46 tries I have been unable to clear the 6 bombs. Earlier today I was able to clear the bombs maybe once out of every five tries. The boards have been dreadful. I am not failing because of making mistakes (though I occasionally make one of course). I am not failing because I am unlucky. My firm belief is that I am failing because the boards are being set up so that I have no chance '''of clearing the bombs. I also believe that this could change in a heartbeat, at King's discretion! I believe that King knows '''exactly how many tries I have done. King also knows that I have not spent a cent since I started Candy Crushing about 14 months ago. Right now I believe that I am being punished '''in the hope that maybe, just maybe, they will get me to spend money. Well, guess what ... it won't work. I will sooner quit for good than spend anything. Those who program the game know '''exactly '''how to force you to lose and thy do it often at their whim. Pieces that drop from the top are supposedly random but I don't believe for one minute that they really are. I am virtually certain that the developers have programmed multiple "what if" algorithms so they know '''at all times '''whether they will drop favorable or unfavorable candies. Failing to clear the initial 6 bombs in 45 out of the last 46 tries is not "just happening" and is not "due to me being unlucky." In my opinion it is happening because they have decided not to let me do it. It may seem that I am a chronic complainer. But here's someting that you don't know about me. In many cases, I have completed levels labeled "very hard" in 1 or 2 tries. When I have done so I have '''never posted the information here. I chalk it up to being lucky or King "letting me win." And I would never ever '''suggest that an "official" difficulty level be made much simpler (such as "very hard" to medium) just because of my good fortune. I am fully aware that if I played a "very hard" another 10 or 20 times I might not complete it again! Maybe I am too thin-skinned but it doesn't make me feel good when somone says (of a "very hard" level for instance) "did it on my first try ... therefore it's '''easy." This wikia website is, in my view, the best website in the world for helpful up-to-date Candy Crush information. CrushingCandies.com '''is also good but, unfortunately, not up-to-date anymore. I do wish that more people here would offer helpful tips on the most difficult levels. Saying "did it with 10 moves to spare" is not terribly helpful. Saying '''how '''you did it would be much better in my view. As for boosters ..... I've used them on only three of the levels in the 655 through 698 range, to allow me to advance. After I have completed all the levels (through 710 or how many there are when I get done, that is if it allows me to pass 699!) I will then go back and replay my three "booster-helped" levels until I complete them without boosters. Finally, I think the star system is '''flawed. The main objective is to complete the level, whether it's clearing all jellies, dropping all ingredients or filling all candy orders. However, if you do it quickly, you get penalized. That to me is counter-productive and wrong. I personally think that finishing a level quickly should be rewarded. The star system should be based in part on how many moves you have left when you complete the level. Because I am convinced the star system is flawed, I never worry about how many stars I get; that said I do get 3 most of the time. Considering how popular the game is, it's surprisingly difficult to find information about certain specific things. Hopefully what I've done here is provide some food for thought. Oh, and yes ... it's allowed me to vent. And that makes me feel good!